hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Brody Hudson
*Christopher Hudson † *Carole Howell *Finn Hudson *Quinn Fabray *George Hudson *Jonathan Hudson *Hugo Howell *Garrett Douglas *Lise Howell *Gabe Howell *Carl Howell *Aiden Hudson *Ethan Hudson *Paul Howell † *Cassandra Howell † *Joshua Dunbar *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Hugo Whittemore *Theodore Whittemore *Rick Whittemore *Chris Hudson *Lynn Hudson *Paul Hudson *Daniël Hudson *Antom Whittemore *Mercalia Whittemore † *Matthew Whittemore † *Dobby |loyalty = *Hudson family *Howell family *Dunbar family *Whittemore family *Drogon *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Hufflepuff *Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army *Order of the Elementals *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Law Enforcement **Auror Department |blood = Half-blood |alias = *Brenton *Bro |element=Fire |signature = |species = Human |height = 5 ft 10.08 in (178 cm) |skin = Light |relationship = *Kim Hall *Jackson Whittemore *Nate Kulina *Jackson Whittemore |wand = 12 ¼, Maple, phoenix hair |patronus = Cheetah |friends = |boggart = A clown |title = *Quidditch commentator *New Directions member *Elemental *Seeker *Keeper *Head Auror *Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement |marital = Married to Jackson |enemies = |adress = Hudbar House |sexualpartners = |died = 2019 |job = *Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Ministry of Magic employee *Head Auror}} Head Auror Brenton "Brody" Whittemore '''(né Hudson'), , is a half-blood wizard, the youngest child of Christopher Hudson and Carole Howell and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. Brody is one year younger than his brother Finn Hudson. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. He is one of the four Elementals and has the element fire under his control. His father died in a war when he was only one years old. It left his mother all alone to take care of an infant and a newborn baby. Thankfully, his mother got a new love in her life, Joshua Dunbar, the father of Patrick and Liam Dunbar, whom also mourned the loss of his respective partner. They found strength in each other and decided to live with their families under one roof after they got married. Brody is best friends with his stepbrother Patrick, Scott and Stiles. He is having a romantic relationship with Jackson, Nate and Kim. He is roommates with Patrick, Scott, Stiles and Isaac in the Hufflepuff Basement. He was a founder of Hudbar's Army and a member of the Order of the Elementals. In the future, he is married to Jackson and has three sons named Hugo, Theodore and Rick Whittemore and owned his own fire dragon Drogon. Biography Early life Brody Hudson was born on July 13, 1980 to Christopher and Carole Howell. He is the youngest child of the Hudson family and together with older brother Finn, raised somewhere in Greatt Britain. Carole, as a proud and happy house mother, raised and took care for the children when father Christipher, who was a Muggle-born, was very often away for being a soldier in war zones. On occasion, good family friends Joshua and Alice Dunbar visited the mansion with their sons Patrick and Liam Dunbar. Over the decades, the members of the Hudson and Dunbar families have maintained a very tight and close relationship. They often visit each other to babysitting on the childeren. Even as a baby, Brody has always been very perceptive of his surroundings. He immediately felt it when his mother, his father or his older brother Finn walked into the room as he immediately started to giggle and clap with his hands. Carole was always proud that he was such a happy baby and his father was happy that he never gave them any trouble like Finn never did. Finn always looked out for him when his parents were in a different room to make sure that nothing bad happened with his baby brother and he always shared the toys he used to play with when he was a baby himself. As Alice died, Carole often visited Joshua to help him with the rapidly growing infants, most of the time bringing her two sons with her as well. It didn't take long before Joshua managed to return the favor and also started to babysit on Finn and Brody for a while, although Finn proudly puffed his chest, saying that "he didn't need to be babysat" and that he was a "grown boy who was going to protect his brothers." Due to the extreme nature of the relationships between the two famiies, they saw each other as members of their own family and acted like it in private and public. So it didn't come as a surprise when Brody noticed that something was off when his father suddenly never came home again. He noticed that his mother was very sad and cried all the time and that Finn suddenly got very quiet and in turn, it made Brody cry out and trash around a lot as a baby, not liking the fact that something bad had happened that changed the entire atmosphere in the house. Brody's father, who was a United States Marine, died in 1981 while serving in Iraq. Carole got the call when she was making dinner for the boys. Life with the Dunbars Finn and Brody started to get used to Joshua, Patrick and Liam being in their house as they started to forget that they hadn't seen their father in over a couple of months. As everyone grew up, Finn and Brody started to call Joshua dad, while Patrick and Liam started to call Carole mom, mostly due to the fact that the two got married a few years later after falling in love when they had mourned their respective partners. Joshua decided to leave the Dunbar mansion in the hands of the family mansion until Patrick turned eighteen, and he decided to permanently move into the Hudson residence with his sons. Brody's childhood was okay. His stepfather was acting like a fantastic dad, his mother gave him all her love, and he had three amazing siblings with whom he always went on adventures and they always spent time together. But after being bullied when Brody turned 6 years old, it made him feel very uncertain. As lucky he was, he had his older brother Finn, who stood up for him and taking care that the bullies would leave him alone. Everything changes for Brody when Finn had to leave for Hogwarts and would be gone for nine months at best, something that Brody, Patrick and Liam had to get used to, but at least they still had each other while Finn had no one. They made sure to send letters to Finn every week with pictures, written with the help of Joshua and Carole, to include Finn in their adventures and they also made sure to let him know that he was missed very much. Then the day arrived on which Brody and Patrick both received their Hogwarts letter which they were incredibly happy about. Liam, however, was sulking in the corner because this meant that they would also be gone for an entire year and that he would be all by himself. Brody, Patrick and Finn comforted Liam as best as they could, letting him know that he only had to wait one more year until he would be attending Hogwarts with them, and the last couple of weeks before the Hogwarts Express would take them to Hogwarts, they made sure to do as much fun activities with Liam as a parting gift. Hogwarts years First Year Brody was very nervous about going to Hogwarts and in which house he should sort in. Brody and Patrick met Scott McCall when they were waiting to board the Hogwarts Express because his father, who is working alongside Scott's father, saw him waiting on the other side of King's Cross. After being introduced to each other by their parents, the three boys said goodbye to their parents and Liam, who was crying softly, before entering the train and looking for an empty compartment to sit in. During the ride to school, they started to talk about the Houses, what they expect from the classes and they each start telling each other the stories their parents have told them about their time at Hogwarts. Brody was sorted into Hufflepuff House, the House in which his eldest brother Finn was also sorted in, alongside his stepbrother and best friend Patrick and newfound friend Scott McCall. They were then taken to their common room in which they discovered that the three of them would be sleeping in one dorm alongside Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski during their entire time at Hogwarts. The five of them occasionally hung out in and outside their common room in order to form a close bond, since no one wanted to be sleeping in a dorm with people they couldn't stand to be around. In this first year, Brody tried to be a very good student and tried to be loved by each professor. He study and exercises many spells and popped into the books. Brody spend his free time with his friends Through this year, he met follow Hufflepuffer Brittany, were he share a very funny relationship with and met other students from other houses as Malia Tate from Gryffindor and Justin Russo and Quinn Fabray from Ravenclaw. Second Year In Brody's second year, his youngest stepbrother Liam is a new student of Hogwarts. He was very happy that all his siblings were sorted into the same house as his, and that made him feel peacefull. Brody was very excited for this year, to learn more spells and to reunited with his Hufflepuff friends. Brody and Patrick were almost every second together before, and many students were very jealous of their close relationship, but that changed in this year. Because Patrick was very intrested in Quidditch, and became the new Chaser of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, he spend more time with the team than with Brody. Brody always supported his stepbrother, but it was sure he felt alone sometimes. Especially when Patrick began to interact with Scott and Stiles more since they were also a part of the team now. He did felt jealous sometimes, but he didn't showed it much because he wanted to support Patrick because he knew it was important for him. Because Brody wasn't a part of the Quidditch team, and almost every friend of his, who was a part of the team, spend their time for Quidditch practise, he spend his time to make new friends from other houses. In the Greatt Hall, he met Kim Hall, a beautiful girl, with red hair from Gryffindor, were he spend much time with. They goes much to the libary together and starting to like each other. The two are getting in love and got into a lovely relationship. Brody and Brittany became closer too. They share a very funny friendship, and both have the same humor. Brody loves how Brittany is being herself and don't care what other people think, although some students make fun of her. When their friends prectise for Quidditch, Brody and Brittany are much in the Hufflepuff Basement for sharing good talks. Brittany also gave Brody tips how to kiss a girl since he had a relationship with Kim. Third Year In Brody's third year, he got allowed to go to Hogsmeade. He loves to go there with Finn, Patrick, Liam, Isaac, Scott, Stiles and Brittany for a drink, but also loves to take Kim out for a date. Hogsmeade became a place were Brody and all his friends goes much often. In the winter, when Christmas is coming and the streets were full of snow, he and Patrick loves to build snowmen, and also made a snowman who looks exact like Snape. Patrick appreciated the fact that Brody always went to their practises and matches to cheer them on. Brody felt less alone now since he is into a relationship with Kim and support his siblings and friends from the Huffle tribune. After a practise, when Brody walked by Patrick he met Slytherin students Jackson Whittemore and Theo Raeken who were a part of the Slytherin Quidditch team. The moment when Brody saw Jackson, there was something inside of him what made him feel uncomfortable. The look Jackson gave Brody was so lovely, it felt like a door opened inside of his heart. After Patrick and Theo left the two alone, Jackson tells him that he is the captain of the Slytherin team, which Brody admired. They shared good talks and Brody feelings started to messing around. It felt like Brody felt himself by Jackson, something he didn't felt when he was with Kim. Jackson gave him attention, let him feel lovely and accepted. Jackson and Brody started to hang out more and more, and became closer and closer, and with Kim being aware that Brody hungs out more with him than with her, she started to become jealous. Kim noticed that Brody acted differently ever since he met Jackson. Since Jackson was aware of Brody's bad flying skills, he invited him for private flying prectise. Jackson wanted to help Brody out with his flying skills, because he knew he felt alone because almost every friend of him was at the Quidditch team, and he couldn't join of his bad skills. So at a beautiful night, the two were prectise outside at the Quidditch field and when the two were sitting on the same Broomstick, the two shared their first kiss. That kiss made Brody feel so good inside that he accepted that he was bisexual. After breaking up with Kim, he goes to Finn to tell him that he is in love with a boy. Finn support him at the very first second and promised him that he'd do everything for him when someone is making fun of it. Now Jackson and Brody became an official couple, Brody finds out that his best friend and stepbrother is gay and is into a relationship with Theo Raeken. Both are very happy for the other and they ofton goes on a dubbledate at Hogsmeade. When Brody found out about the Hufflepuffs Karaoke Party which was organized by Brittany that year, he found out his love of music and singing. Also, in this year he is the new Quidditch commentator and is present at every Quidditch game and praktise. Fourth Year Physical appearance Being a Hufflepuffer, Brody usually wore a yellow-and-black tie and a black jumper along with his black Hogwarts robes. Brody is lean, tall and muscular young man of medium stature, with slightly tanned white skin, dark-brown hair, and brown eyes. Brody preferred dressing in trendy clothing, choosing designer jeans, v-neck tshirts in various colors, hoodies, and motorcycle boots when he is not in his school uniform. He also wears bow ties in different colors. Magical abilities and skills Brody is a talented wizard from a young age and possesses several impressive magical abilities. * '''Duelling': Brody loves to duelling to other students. He often practise for spells in his freetime and start to duelling with students from other houses. He is more than capable in battle. * Charms: * Potions: * Apparition: * Transfiguration: * Herbology: * Divination: * Non-verbal magic: * Astronomy: * Care of Magical Creatures: * Flying: At the beginning of Brody's Hogwarts years, he sucked in flying with the Broomsteel. He couldn't control the broomsteel and fall out of the sky when he tried it. In his third year, Jackson Whittemore gave him private lessons and because of those, Brody became better in flying. Relationships Family= Blood-related 503d049e82cfe11d592aa3c147f9f3db--portraits-masculins-portrait-photos.jpg|George Hudson † Sigourney.jpg|Emma Hudson † Quentin_Lance.jpg|Paul Howell † Susanna-Thompson.jpg|Cassandra Howell † christopherhud.png|Christopher Hudson † Screenshot_22.jpg|Carole Howell Finnnhudson.jpg|Finn Hudson 73060530.jpg|Jonathan Hudson Channign-Tatum-mp1-channing-tatum-222709_994_1423.jpg|Hugo Howell A2ni9ex-The-Super-Sexy-Kate-Beckinsale-59-Photos-s1758x2531-428772.jpg|Lise Howell Aidenhudss.png|Aiden Hudson Ethanhuds.png|Ethan Hudson gabehowell3.png|Gabe Howell Carlhowelll.jpg|Carl Howell Cr2T7txWgAAqmCE.jpg|Teddy Douglas hugowhitts.png|Hugo Whittemore theodorewhitts.png|Theodore Whittemore 17-og.jpg|Rick Whittemore 4eef368d951421fb1e34e097be8cb75b.jpg|Chris Hudson Jessica-Alba---Mike-Rosenthal-photoshoot-2013--09.jpg|Lynn Hudson e8c3a4f82d86e0d1fd5cccff18322f17.jpg|Paul Hudson Shawn-mendes-160920-06-054_color_cmyk.jpg|Daniël Hudson Relatives garrettdougls.png|Garrett Douglas sharonsteiner.jpg|Sharon Steiner vin-diesel-latest-photo-shoot.jpg|Gabriel Gryffer Step-family JoshuaDunbar.jpg|Joshua Dunbar Logan-lerman-scandal.jpg|Patrick Dunbar 1f71908d48101340b0a87f46f6392556.jpg|Liam Dunbar In-laws 1ea64f71fd3b304c7b5f514b900fc3cb.jpg|Antom Whittemore † Top-actrices-urticaires-vs-actrices-jembrasse-L-ZtTGFs.jpeg|Mercalia Whittemore † 5f4da9569babb55e78adc285c7e8cd8b--jensen-ackles-dean-winchester.jpg|Matthew Whittemore † e6a4b5f381dd1b3b52dfda85342cdfce.jpg|Quinn Hudson KellanLutzbyDeanIsidro04.jpg|Brenton Raeken |-| Partners= colton-haynes_a191942_GOKiAGW.jpg|Jackson Whittemore IIS-03074r.jpg|Kim Hall natekulare.png|Nate Kulina |-| Friends= Best friends 07ea13537577b34531345a03b5cbddc0.jpg|Patrick Dunbar 0d030cd0d0d354c3486bb5ed8dba7786.jpg|Scott McCall dylan-obrien.jpg|Stiles Stilinski Good friends Liampiee.jpg|Liam Dunbar Tumblr_oqsvtiPEhf1tlp2zeo1_500.png|Isaac Lahey Heather%2BMorris%2Bheathermorrispng.png|Brittany S. Pierce 1_ktB2C2_3VIiWReH14Sb1Ag.jpeg|Theo Raeken Augustdoww2.jpg|August Doww e6a4b5f381dd1b3b52dfda85342cdfce.jpg|Quinn Fabray DV2-zQjXUAA0kHP.jpg|Andy Payne Naya-rivera-glow-magazine-ftr.jpg|Santana Lopez image-original.jpg|Nate Kulina tumblr_og8g24ToCE1vg5p67o4_1280.jpg|Zayn Malik Friends 8f4e6badbfc5c81e56b4a4956e3038c5.jpg|Adam Davenport 2e0b246a8cb72b955afd2a1120e0e7c2.jpg|Danny Māhealani cameronpuckerman.png|Cameron Puckerman 1c18c244323abb3e66ad69e0b54978d4--blake-jenner-male-faces.jpg|Derek Hale 821809582.jpg|Archie Andrews shelleyhennig.jpg|Malia Tate tumblr_p3teo3gQcH1ubd9qxo4_1280.jpg|Blaine Anderson 821093702.jpg|Alec Tate |-| Enemies= Foes VoldemortHeadshot DHP1.png|Lord Voldemort † 1dc82057-cc01-4da5-8d6e-a40f8de0fdca.PNG|Bellatrix Lestrange † Jesse33.jpg|Jesse Bullock DeathEaters_WB_F5_DeathEaterInRobes_Illust_080615_Port.jpg|Death Eaters Rubeushagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid † 637897946.jpg|Alvey Kulina Bullies 954fc19a9f793edc2f960daa28005518.jpg|Alec Tate 82aa24294d45a80d2fed531230797910.jpg|Archie Andrews |-| Sexual= Partners 59489f8e9e45501cbf241fb8bc431192.png|Jackson Whittemore Natehott.png|Nate Kulina Friends with benefits tumblr_n2jmocg95h1rf4pwko1_500.jpg|Patrick Dunbar tumblr_otrlr2fTue1rjunvyo3_400.gif|Scott McCall Flings theohott.png|Theo Raeken One-night stands 575bdec053cbd9bbf421495ab889e420.jpg|Stiles Stilinski Family Tree Songs Total - 10 1993= ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Hudson Family Category:Hufflepuff House Category:LGBT Characters Category:Songs sung by Brody Category:Quidditch commentators Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1991 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Howell Family Category:Elementals Category:Fire Elementals Category:Music Club member Category:Quidditch players Category:Seekers Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Head Aurors Category:Aurors Category:Whittemore Family Category:Whitteson family Category:Keepers Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Half-bloods Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:1980 births